Half a Heart
by Wholockedfangirl10
Summary: 2 Worlds, 2 lives, and all they want is each other. The time lord wants his pink and yellow human and Rose wants her double-hearted Gallifreyan


**Half a Heart**

**A/N: Here is the Doctor Who fic I promised! Sorry it took so long. I couldn't think of an idea then when I did my computer decided not to work. So that took a while. But yah! Here it is! **

**Disclaimers! I do not own DW or the title. (It's a One Direction Song) **

The Doctor opened the door to his old blue box. He just had the displeasure of wiping Donna Noble's mind and leaving her on Earth with her grandfather and Mother. It was something he didn't want to do but he didn't have a choice. Donna would have died if he hadn't and he couldn't be selfish.

Just before that he had said goodbye to his beautiful Rose Tyler. He had lost her once, got her back, and then lost her again. He left her with a duplicate of him, whom Rose called Tentoo or John Smith. The double was exactly like the Time lord, only difference was one heart and one life. She could fulfill her promise to stay with him forever. This just wasn't how she expected it to turn out.

"Just you and me, old girl." He said to his TARDIS. The TARDIS moaned in reply.

He loved that old blue box. She had taken him to so many different planets and universes. She was brilliant.

The time lord yawned. He pressed a few buttons and pulled a few Levers. They were drifting through space. The broken Time lord slipped into his pajamas and slipped under his covers. The covers seemed so warm and comforting.

The skinny Gallifreyan lie awake for what seemed like hours thinking about all the people he killed, the companions he loved and lost. There had been so many times he had felt like welcoming death with open arms. He thought about the time Rose had burst into his room crying about a nightmare she had.

"_DOCTOR!" he jerked awake and sat up a little too quickly. His head started spinning. Rose stood in his doorway, tears running down her face. _

"_Rose… What's wrong?" He asked her, rubbing his eyes. The TARDIS groaned and a lamp next to his bed turned on_

"_I..." Rose bit her lip nervously, "I had a nightmare…" _

"_Oh, Rose..." The Doctor breathed._

"_I-I'm sorry it was just. Horrible." She lowered her head. The Doctor patted the spot on the bed next to him. Rose took a seat next to him. She wrapped her arms around the skinny body next to her and rested her head on his shoulder._

"_Do you want to talk about it? The dream I mean." The Doctor asked, stroking her messy blonde hair. Rose sighed, then nodded. _

"_It was horrible." Rose paused. The Doctor waited patiently for her to continue. _

"_It was 1991 and we landed in Boston, Massachusetts. The Daleks and Cybermen were teaming up to take over the world. The city was destroyed and most of the people were dead. You and I were forced onto a rooftop because the Daleks and a Cybermen were chasing us." _

_Rose stopped again. A tear rolled down her cheek. The Doctor noticed. He took her face in his hand and wiped it away with his thumb. She rubbed her face into the palm of his hand. A sniffle could be heard before she continued. _

"_You jumped onto the ledge of the building. You said this was a better way to die. So I joined you. The Dalek yelled 'EXTERMINATE' and we jumped. I guess I bounced off your body or something because my side hit something then my back hit the pavement." _

_That's when the tears came pouring._

"_I… I looked over at you and you were just surrounded by blood. You were dead, Doctor! Then everything just burst into flames. I woke up after that." Rose's voice cracked when she said the word 'dead' _

"_Shhh" The Doctor soothed. He felt his hearts break. He pulled her to his chest. "It was just a nightmare. Look no Daleks or cybermen in the TARDIS and im right here. I am not Sherlock Holmes. Never will jump off a building." _

_The Doctor failed to make the girl smile. He felt horrible. It hurt him to see his pink and yellow human cry like this. The front of his shirt was soaked with tears but he didn't care. He let her weep into his shirt. _

_They stayed like that for about 15 minutes before Rose lifted her head and moved to his shoulder._

"_I love you so much Doctor." Rose wept. _

"_I-" The Doctor was cut off by all the girl's weight giving way. Rose fell asleep. He felt her warm breath against the side of his neck. _

"_I love you Rose Tyler. I will never let anything hurt you." He whispered in her ear. The oncoming storm gently lifted her head and placed it on his pillow. Then he slid under the covers next to her. "Ever."_

He had failed. He hurt her by making her stay behind in that parallel world with Tentoo. Though he knew she was better off with Tentoo then she was with him, it still hurt. He loved her and he never really got to tell her. He had come close but never really told her how he felt. Rose Tyler had saved him. His past incarnation was grieving still from the Time War, Rose saw his pain and she helped him through it all into his current incarnation. But now she was helping someone else become a better person. Tentoo. The Time Lord knew she was succeeding in helping Tentoo. Hell, she saved the world so she could definitely save him.

Rose Tyler lie awake in her small flat in Cardiff. She just couldn't think. The year was 2009. It had been 1 1/2 years since the Doctor had left her with John Smith. And 1 month since her and John got married. Rose missed everything about traveling through time and space. She missed the TARDIS, she missed the aliens she encountered on a daily basis, she missed not knowing what would happen, but most of all… She missed the Doctor. She knew it was impossible for him to come and see her but she didn't really care.

Everything she did reminded her of the Doctor and her travels. When she watched the Wizard of Oz, the Tinman reminded her of cybermen. Seeing or using a Salt shaker, she thought of the Daleks, seeing Leather made her think of the first time she met him. She couldn't go to the movies without thinking about the 3D glasses the Doctor sometimes wore. Rose knew she was a mess. But if people understood how it felt to be next to that 2 hearted time lord, they wouldn't blame her.

A tear rolled down her cheek.

Rose looked at the Clock next to her bed. It read 2:34 am. She turned around. John Smith was laying on his right side. His brown hair was a mess. Unlike the Doctor, John Brushed and styled his hair. After about 2 years of traveling with the Doctor, Rose had no idea if he styled his hair to be all Sticky Upy or if he just didn't bother brushing it. Rose grabbed John's shoulder and started shaking. He woke up a moment later. He rolled around so he was on his stomach and his left elbow was supporting all his weight.

"What's wrong?" He asked groggily. Rose hinted a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Sorry, I just can't sleep." She hung her head. The false Time Lord's chocolate brown eyes softened.

"What's wrong? Are you Okay? Are the baby's kicks keeping you from sleeping?" John's voice switched from annoyance to nervousness. He placed a hand or Rose's chubby stomach.

"No. I just can't get to sleep."

John eyed her as if knowing she was lying.

"I MISS THE DOCTOR!" Rose confessed. "I Miss saving planets and species, and the TARDIS, and of course the real Doctor!" Rose noticed the hurt look on her husband's face and quickly added, "But I'm happy that I get at least a small part of him."

She shifted so her head was resting on John's shoulder and her stomach was brushing his arm.

"These have been the best 1 ½ years of my life." John says, rubbing his pregnant wife's stomach. Rose giggled. "I Know."

They continued to lie there until Rose finally drifted off to sleep. But not without shedding a tear. A tear for the man she truly loved. She was half a heart without the Oncoming Storm

**A/N; DOOOOOONEEEE! Okay so thinking about doing a Sherlock fanfic. But I'm not sure yet **** sooooo? WHAT'D YA THINK?!**


End file.
